


The Sleepover

by alexcat



Series: March 2020: Shakespeare Quotes [31]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Shakespeare Quotations, Shower Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Pepper sends for Steve to help Tony and both men get more than they bargained for.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: March 2020: Shakespeare Quotes [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652170
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	The Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this quote:  
> To sleep: perchance to dream: ay, there's the rub;  
> For in that sleep of death what dreams may come  
> When we have shuffled off this mortal coil,  
> Must give us pause: there's the respect  
> That makes calamity of so long life;  
> ~ William Shakespeare, Hamlet, Act III, Scene 1

The thought of aliens scared the living crap out of Tony Stark. The Battle of New York left him jumpy and nervous. He acted cool but he built an army of suits, he talked about making a suit of armor around the world. He never slept much before, but now he slept hardly at all. He was driving everyone around him crazy with his obsessive behavior. 

Pepper called Steve after Fury had moved him back to DC. 

“Can you fly out here and see if you can calm him down?” she asked Steve. 

“Me? Not sure anything I do will ever make him calm.” He and Stark had become friends, but they still butted heads now and again. Their philosophies on safety and freedom were not exactly the same, but they recognized that both of them wanted to protect people. 

“I can’t do anything with him and he’s out of control.” She sounded on edge. “I thought maybe you’d have some luck talking him down.”

“I’ll be there as soon as I can.” What else could he do? 

When he landed in California, Happy Hogan picked him up at the airport and took him to the mansion. He seemed as stressed and worried about Tony as Miss Potts had. “The Boss is pretty strung out. I’m pretty sure he needs therapy but no one can tell him what to do. That’s just Tony for you,” Happy had told him. 

Pepper showed him to the workshop as soon as he arrived. Happy said he’d take his bag to his room.

“Steve! What are you doing out here?” Tony asked as Steve entered his workshop. 

“Miss Potts called me, told me to come straighten your ass out.” 

Tony sighed. “Pull up a stool. I’m working on my suit.”

Steve watched him. “Miss Potts says you’re all freaked out.” 

“She does?” He tinkered with something and looked at Steve. “I suppose it’s true. I can’t sleep and when I do, I see those fucking Leviathans.”

Steve put a hand on his arm. He knew Tony didn’t much like to be touched, but he did it anyway. “Have you talked to anyone? A therapist maybe? Maybe it would help?” 

“I – no – I am not sure I feel comfortable with that right now.” 

“Sleeping pills?” 

“Don’t work. Just make the dreams scarier.”

“Is there anything that will help?” 

Tony gave him an odd look. “Are you serious?”

“Sure. Would I come all the way from DC otherwise?”

Tony went back to his work for a few moments, then looked up. “Sleep with me.”

Steve’s jaw dropped. “Sleep with you?” 

“Not sex. Sleep.” 

“Don’t you sleep with Pepper?” 

“Um, no. We are – she’s a bit stressed, too, right now.”

“I’m sorry. She said you weren’t sleeping and she said you’re stressed about the New York thing.”

“And you really just dropped everything and came out here?” 

Steve shrugged. “Why not?” He actually had nothing else to do but look busy at SHIELD headquarters every day and try to dodge all the dates Romanov was determined to send him on. 

Tony nodded and they spent the next couple of hours in the workshop. Tony showed Steve his cars, DUM-E and U showed off a little for Steve and then he showed Steve the army of suits he’d built. 

“What are you going to do with them?” He tried not to show it but Steve was stunned at the sheer number of the things. 

“We might need them someday,” Tony answered. “You never know what’s out there. New York taught me that.” Then he changed the subject. “You hungry? I thought we might go out. Happy can drive us.” 

Tony ended up driving them in one of his pricy sports cars and they went to an old fashioned fifties style diner with stools and checkered floors and an old fashioned jukebox. “This place has the best burgers, fries and shakes,” Tony told him as they ordered. 

Steve loved the food as he and Tony talked. Tony talked about his suit, about the clean energy that he was producing with his arc reactors and about Captain America. 

“My dad loved to brag about being your friend. He talked about you all the time.”

“I saw your dad once at the Stark Expo before I actually met him… he was talking about floating cars and his car failed, the wheels caught fire and popped off. He made a joke out of it. It was actually the same night that I met Dr. Erskine. Bucky was shipping out the next day and he got us dates. Mine ditched me and I went to try to join up, again.” 

“Again?” 

“Oh yeah, I’m not sure how many times I tried. I went to different states, used different names but I was always too puny. ‘Go home, son. Serve your country from home.’” 

“I saw some newsreels of the Stark Expos. I guess I really am like him in some ways.” 

Steve grinned at him. “The hammy shit? Oh yeah, a lot like him. I was so jealous of your dad and Peggy. I thought she liked him because he was rich and flashy.”

Tony laughed. “He was rich and flashy. Peggy had a photo of you that she carried around. She and my dad talked about you sometimes.”

Steve smiled. “I miss her.” 

They talked about other things. 

Tony told Steve some stories about his past and his now reformed ways. He told him how Pepper stepped in and made his life better, told him about Afghanistan, told him things he’d never shared. Steve listened, asking a question now and again for clarification. 

Steve talked a little about the war and some of the things he’d seen. Tony put a hand over his when he talked about a mission in a concentration camp to rescue a scientist and his family, only to find that the scientist was the only survivor, much like Dr. Erskine had been. 

They headed back to Tony’s house late and Steve followed him to his bedroom. Steve found Tony’s request to sleep with him a little odd but certainly not terribly so. 

“Bucky and I used to sleep in the same bed when it was really cold and no one could afford much heat. I used to crawl in bed with Ma when I was really little when a storm came up.”

Tony went in the bathroom and returned in flannel pajama pants and a black t-shirt. Steve had found his grey sweats and a white shirt in his bag and went to the large bathroom to put those on. 

“Tell me again why Miss Potts isn’t sleeping with you.” 

“I wake up screaming when I do sleep. She doesn’t handle that too well. Sometimes it’s hard for her to wake and calm me.”

Steve nodded. They got in the bed, Tony on one side, facing outward. Steve on his back on the other side. 

“Goodnight, Stark.” 

“You, too, Rogers.” Tony told JARVIS to turn the lights off. The room went dark.

Steve woke a little later and realized he’d rolled over and was pressed against Stark’s back. He smiled to himself and drifted back to sleep. A while after that, screams woke him. It was Stark. 

He wrapped his arms around Tony. “Tony, wake up. It’s me, Steve. I’ve got you. You’re all right.” 

Tony thrashed around a little before opening his eyes. “Steve!” He sank back into the bed. “Thanks. That one wasn’t as bad as some.” 

They both went back to sleep. Steve found himself curled up close to Tony again. He realized he didn’t mind it at all. It was nice to be in bed with someone warm and close. Around dawn, Tony woke him, thrashing about and screaming again. Steve held him but Tony wouldn’t wake up. He kept fighting against him. Steve just kept murmuring and soothing as he kept Tony from hurting himself. Finally after several minutes, Tony stopped fighting him. Steve held him even after he’d calmed and seemed to be asleep again. 

When morning came, Tony woke Steve, who was still holding him in his arms. 

“Hey, I need to pee,” Tony said as he gently shook Steve. 

Steve’s eyes popped open and he blushed, which made Tony laugh. He really blushed when Tony kissed his cheek as he hopped out of the bed to head to the bathroom. He came back a few minutes later, hair combed and teeth brushed. 

“Good morning. Now you see why she doesn’t sleep with me,” Tony said. 

Steve nodded. He got up and took his bag to the bathroom, did what needed doing and came back out. Tony was sitting on the edge of the bed. “Thanks. That’s probably more sleep than I’ve had in weeks.”

Steve touched his arm. “No problem. I have nightmares, too, but sometimes they’re when I’m not even asleep.” 

They went to the kitchen. Tony made coffee and told Steve to help himself to whatever he could find. “Do not drink the green stuff. It’s some kind of detox stuff that Pepper drinks and it’ll kill you!” 

Steve smiled and nodded. “Sometimes Romanov had those when we were in Avengers Tower. Trying one was enough.”

“They taste -” and at the same time, they both said “green”. 

Steve found some juice and poured himself a glass. Tony set out cereal, and coffee cups. Steve found bowls and silverware. The two of them ate in a companionable silence. Pepper came in. 

“How did it go?” 

“Well, I had a couple of episodes but Steve was strong enough to keep me from hurting him or me,” Tony told her. 

She smiled. “So can you get him to go to therapy?” she asked Steve. 

“Um, not yet.” 

Tony just grinned at her. 

“I’m flying to New York for a couple of days. I need to sign some things. I’ll be back Friday. Will you stay here with him?” Pepper asked Steve. 

“If he doesn’t get tired of me and run me off.”

“Don’t blow anything up or jump off of anything tall while I’m gone,” she told Tony. She kissed his cheek and touched Steve on the shoulder. “Happy is driving me to the airport. See you two later.” 

She left the room. 

“Oh goody, we can blow stuff up!” Tony said with a grin then got quiet. 

“I heard that!” came from another room. 

Tony went to his workshop after breakfast while Steve showered and then he went to the workshop, too. He got out his laptop and went to work on some more paperwork that Fury wanted him to do. There were some threat assessments that Fury wanted him to take a look at. 

“Is working at SHIELD exciting?” Tony asked. 

Steve laughed. “Does this look exciting?” He pointed toward his computer. “I think there are at least 2 million forms a day to be filled out and that’s when nothing happens. And they are all as dull as shit.” 

Tony laughed. “Language, Cap.” It was a joke that all of the Avengers shared for years. 

“So tell me about the women that Natasha sets you up with?” 

Steve laughed. “Does everyone know about that? She keeps trying to get me dates.”

“So do you go out with them?”

“Once in a while. Some of the ones she’s found are nice. One or two just wanted sex. Some just wanted to say they fucked Captain America.”

“Did they?” Tony asked with a grin. 

“What?” Steve asked. 

“Sex. Did you fuck the ones who wanted to?” 

“Um, no.” Steve was blushing. “I did way too much of that back in the USO days.”

“Oh?”

“People wanted to fuck Captain America back then, too.”

“Women?” 

“Not all of them were.” 

“And did you then?” 

“I didn’t see that I had much choice.” His face reddened at little. 

“Shit!” Tony said. 

“None of them?” Tony asked, changing back to the original subject. It took Steve a second to realize it, then he shook his head. “So no one since you were thawed?” Again Steve shook his head. 

Tony got up from his workbench and came over to where Steve sat on a stool. He awkwardly patted Steve’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, man.” 

“It was a long time ago.” 

“Not to you, though.”

Steve looked at him, surprised. “Not many people remember that. It hasn’t been over seventy years for me. It’s more like a few months.”

“I’m sorry about all of this. Pepper shouldn’t have called you.” 

“But I like being here. I’ve only been to California once and it was a whirlwind USO thing. Your home is beautiful and I’m glad to see you.” 

Tony grinned. “Maybe we should take one of the cars up the coast. It’s a beautiful drive.” 

“I’d like that.”

“We won’t go far but we’ll drive a little, find a nice inn to stay in.”

Tony packed a quick bag and Steve just grabbed the one he’d brought. They got in one of the Audi prototype cars that Stark had and headed out. Steve had never seen anything as lovely as the sights from the car. They drove about an hour and stopped in Santa Barbara for lunch then headed north. They drove all afternoon, stopping several times just to look at the scenery and then they found an inn that Tony knew and got a room. 

“Won’t people think it’s odd we got only one room?” Steve asked.

“Maybe but I don’t care much. I’ll tell anyone who asks that you’re my therapist.” 

They ate dinner at a nearby restaurant then went back to their room. They watched television and talked about how different the world was. 

Tony rather casually said, “Can I ask you something?” 

“Sure,” Steve answered, suddenly a little nervous at what Stark might ask. 

“You mentioned that not all of the people who wanted you were women. Do you – did you – were you okay with men?” 

Steve thought hard. “You mean aside from the fact that I didn’t want to have sex with them in the first place?”

Tony shook his head. “I’m fucking this up. What I meant was, are you – do you -” He seemed at a complete loss for how to ask his question. 

“Am I gay?” Steve asked. “No. I’m not.” 

“Are you bisexual?” Tony finally managed to ask. 

“I’m not sure it had a name then, not one anyone said to me. But yeah. Maybe I was - am. There were guys. When I was in art school, there was someone. I thought I was ‘gay’ as you call it, but it turned out I wasn’t.”

“Rhodes and Happy know. Pepper suspects,” Tony said. 

“What? They think I’m gay?” Tony had lost Steve somewhere in the shuffle. Steve was a little confused by this line of conversation. 

“No. That I’m bi. I wanted love and affection so much as a young man that I didn’t care where it came from and found out fairly quickly that I enjoyed men as much as women. Rhodes has always said it was daddy issues. Maybe so but I like to be loved, no matter who does the loving.”

Steve didn’t know what to say. He’d always found Tony attractive, but never considered anything beyond being colleagues seriously. He didn’t figure he was in Stark’s league at all.

Steve was nervous when the time came to go to bed. Tony acted as he had the night before. The bed was a regular sized bed so they were a bit closer than in the bed in Tony’s house. 

“How do you want to do this tonight?” Steve asked. 

“Hold me?” 

Steve nodded and lay on his back with Tony curled against him with his head on Steve’s shoulder. He’d left his shirt off and Tony ran his hand over Steve’s chest. Steve wondered if Tony was attracted to him and discounted it. He’d never shown much interest in Steve other than as Captain America. He’d even gone so far as calling him a lab rat once when he was angry. 

He closed his eyes but Stark’s hand kept rubbing and caressing his chest. He shivered when he felt Stark’s lips touch his chest. He wasn’t sure what to do, so he tried not to move. The wandering hand crept lower, down to his belly, circling his belly button with a touch as light as a feather. His cock was paying close attention. 

He opened his eyes to see Stark gazing at him in the dim light. He felt Stark’s interest pressing against his leg. 

“Are you sure about this?” Steve asked him. 

“Yeah. I’ve thought about this a lot since New York.” 

Steve kissed him then, pouring his own hunger and loneliness into the kiss. Tony groaned and slid his hand beneath the waistband of the sweats Steve wore. He moved his hand down to Steve’s hardening cock and took him into his hand. Steve put his arms around Tony and pulled him on top, still kissing him. 

“Should we be doing this?” Steve asked. It seemed almost unreal to him.

“Do you want me?”

“I do, but am I notch on your bedpost?” 

Tony laughed. “God, I hope not.”

“Did Pepper know about this? Did she even have to go to New York?” 

“I’m not that devious. Pepper knows how I feel about you. She really did have to go to New York and no, I didn’t know she was calling you. I really want you inside me as soon as possible, Steve.” He sat up, straddling Steve, and removed his t-shirt. The arc reactor glowed, casting a bluish light on Steve’s face. Steve knew that it was not common for Stark to let people see it. He’d heard other people talk about it. 

“Did you plan this trip enough to be prepared?” Steve asked him.

“You mean lube? I did. After having you so close last night, I was prepared when I suggested this trip. It’s in my bag.” Tony moved off of Steve and went to find the lube. Steve took the opportunity to pull off his sweats and toss them away. He was naked and completely aroused when Tony came back to the bed. 

“Take yours off,” Steve told him. “I want to see all of you.”

Tony obeyed. He was as ready as Steve. He looked a little nervous. 

“Is something wrong?” Steve asked him. 

“Is this something you want, too?” 

“Yeah. It’s just not something I ever anticipated happening.” Steve held his arms open for Tony and Tony came to him. 

They lay in one another’s arms, kissing for several minutes. Tony pushed Steve onto his back again and proceeded to kiss him from his lips down, starting with his jawline then his ear. Steve squirmed a little. 

“You’re ticklish!” Tony crowed with glee as he moved along to Steve’s neck, nipping here and there as he went. He kissed and licked his way down, all the way down below Steve’s waist. He looked up at the horny mess he’d made of Steve. “What I really want is you inside me,” he said as he kissed Steve’s erection, “now.”

Steve reached for him and pulled back up into his arms. He kissed him once and again. “I want that, too, Tony.” And he realized had did and had for quite a while. Tony reached to the table where he’d put the lube and held it up. 

“Get on your back,” Steve told him in a soft tone. He moved so Tony could lie down in his place. He touched Tony, running his hands all over his body, ending up touching the scars around the arc reactor then caressing his way down Tony’s belly, briefly stroking his cock, then he bunched the bedspread under Tony’s ass to lift it a little. He spread Tony’s legs and looked at him. 

Tony handed him the lube and Steve poured some into his hand and worked it onto his fingers. He rubbed it on Tony, then in Tony, first one finger then two.

“Oh fuck,” Tony whispered. 

Steve rubbed the lube on himself. He pushed Tony’s legs up toward his body and sheathed himself slowly inside as he lay on top of Tony. Bracing himself with his arms, he leaned down to kiss Tony as he began to move inside him. “Tony,” he moaned as he looked into the face of the man he was coming to care for much more than he’d meant to. He hadn’t been in the arms of a man since Bucky had been lost in the war and it felt good. So good. 

Tony held onto him, moving to meet his thrusts, whispering to him as they moved together. Tony rubbed his cock against Steve as Steve rode him, then moved his hand down to touch himself. 

“Come with me,” Steve told Tony after several minutes. He knew he was getting close. He closed his eyes and began to move harder, to press as deeply as he could. 

“Open your eyes. I want to watch you,” Tony said. Steve obeyed and looked down into Tony’s face. Tony was grinding against him hard now. “I want to see you come.” 

“Almost there. So deep and hot and – Oh fuck, Tony. Tony…” Steve cried out as his body exploded in a shower of pleasure. He lost all awareness of everything else as he reached his pinnacle then realized that Tony was coming as well. He reached between them and put his hand over Tony’s. He leaned down and kissed Tony, moving off of him when they both were done. 

“I think we might need a shower,” Tony said as he wiped his belly with a handful of tissues. 

Steve nodded and they both headed to the bathroom. Tony turned on the shower while Steve got out soap and shampoo, both his and Tony’s. Tony stepped into the shower and reached his hand to Steve. Moments later, they were in one another’s arms, kissing beneath the spray of warm water. 

“I want to be inside you this time, Steve.” Tony told him as he ran his hands over Steve’s chest and worked his way down. “I think it may take a few minutes before I can though. I apparently don’t bounce back as fast as you.” He took Steve into his hand and ran it up and down Steve’s cock until it was rock hard again. 

Steve turned the faucet down to a drip, then put his hands on Tony’s shoulders and pressed him down onto his knees. “Please?” he asked as he backed against the shower wall. 

“This the price for letting me fuck you?” Tony asked. “’Cause I’m so willing to pay.”

“Please…” 

Tony stopped dawdling and took Steve into his mouth. He was as good at using his mouth as he was at running it. Steve put one hand in Tony’s wet hair and the other he braced against the wall behind his back. Tony was making him crazy with all the things he was doing with his tongue. He wasn’t sure anything ever felt better. He wanted it to last forever, but he knew that wasn’t going to happen, especially when Tony began to use his hand as well as his mouth. He moaned and fucked Tony’s mouth until came a second time. He felt Tony swallow even as he pressed himself as far in as he could. When he was done, he pulled Tony up into his arms and kissed him, tasting himself in the kiss.

“This has been more than I expected,” Steve whispered as he kissed Tony one last time and turned to face the shower wall. 

Tony ran his hand down Steve’s back from his hair to the swell of his buttocks. The skin was smooth, unblemished. Tony stepped closer to place a kiss in the middle of Steve’s back, between his shoulder blades. 

“You sure this is okay?” Tony asked as he caressed Steve’s ass.

“I am, Tony. I want you.”

Tony rubbed lube on Steve then into him with one then two fingers, rhythmically sliding them in and out as Steve put his palms flat against the shower wall. It had been a long, long time. He didn’t see what Tony was doing but he sighed when he felt Tony’s press into him slowly. 

“Oh, baby,” Tony cooed as he sheathed himself all the way inside Steve. “Fuck!” He put one hand on Steve’s waist and the other on the shower wall. 

Steve pushed back, meeting his thrusts. He’d moved one hand down between him and the wall to touch himself. “Again?” Ton asked, incredulous. 

“Supersoldiers can go all night,” Steve answered. “Literally. Please, Tony, don’t – stop.” 

Tony didn’t. He pressed his chest against Steve’s back as he took Steve, his rhythm getting erratic the closer he came to orgasm. He put one arm around Steve and kissed his shoulder as he moved. 

“Yes, Tony,” Steve moaned as he felt Tony put his hand over his own. He moved his hand and let Tony touch him, arching himself into Tony’s hand. “Oh God, yes, Tony.”

Steve shivered when Tony bit his shoulder and slammed him into the wall. Steve came with Tony, crying out his name over and over again as Tony held him tight. When Tony slipped free of him, Steve turned to face him and pulled him close, kissing him over and over. They stood there for several minutes, kissing and holding one another. 

“Maybe we need to shower again and turn in,” Tony said. “I’m kinda beat.”

They showered and went to bed. Steve snuggled close to Tony and they slept. Neither moved until the sun shining in their window woke them. 

They headed up the coast after lunch, Tony driving and telling Steve stories about his college days and his friendship with Rhodey. Steve talked of growing up in Brooklyn and about Bucky being his best friend and protector. 

They were headed up toward Monterrey when their phones both rang. There was a problem at a nuclear power plant and Fury was sure that the Avengers could handle it much faster than anyone else. There was a secret airstrip not far from their location for Steve catch a Quinjet back east. Tony always had his Iron Man suit close by. He would fly himself. 

Before the jet got there, Tony pulled Steve close and kissed him. “Thank you for doing this for me, for everything. I don’t want this to be a one shot thing. I want more,” Tony told him. 

Steve nodded. “I know. We’ll work it out, Tony. I can’t think of losing you now.” 

“Let’s go kick some bad guys’ asses,” Tony said with another quick kiss as they heard the quinjet come before they saw it. 

Steve got on the plane and Tony took off in the sky. Happy would retrieve the car and take it back to Malibu. 

Sometime in the wee small hours, Steve unlocked his door in his DC apartment. He stepped in and there sat Tony on his sofa. 

“How did you – I don’t care.” Steve opened his arms and tony went to them. 

“I let myself in. I wasn’t ready to let this go yet, you know?”

“I need a shower and something to eat. You?” 

“Only if you promise to chase the bad dreams away.” Tony made sound like a joke, but Steve knew better. 

“Always, Tony, I’ll always chase them away.” He put an arm around Tony and they headed to the bedroom to shower.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
